Devices, such as electronic devices, and particularly electronic payment devices (for example, so-called “smart cards”) may be useful for a variety of payment and other applications. In some instances, such cards or other devices are used in conjunction with existing payment card networks with messaging capabilities appropriate for magnetic stripe cards.
One example of a specification that allows chip payments (in particular, contactless chip payments) to use authorization networks (proprietary and shared) that presently support magnetic stripe authorizations for credit or debit applications is the well-known MasterCard PayPass® Mag Stripe specification, available from MasterCard International Incorporated of Purchase, New York, USA.